Fairy Life
by HuangFanXing
Summary: "Kalau kau bertemu dengan peri atau penyihir apa yang kau inginkan?"/KaiSoo/ Mind to Review and Read?


Sesungguhnya mahluk-mahluk di dongeng itu ada. Tidakkah kalian sadar?

Beberapa kali mereka menunjukkan dirinya kepada kita, para manusia.

Seberapa kali itu muncul, kita tak tahu..

Dan seorang manusia medapatkan sebuah keberuntungan..

Untuk bertemu seorang peri..

Dan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang seorang peri?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang wujud peri?

Apa yang dilakukan peri pada kalian?

Seberapa baiknya peri itu?

Apa itu asli atau hanya sebuah bayang ilusi belaka?

Dan manusia itu mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan di akhirnya. Sebelum itu, ia melalui banyaknya rintangan, yang diberikan oleh peri yang ia temui di dalam mimpinya..

* * *

"Tugas macam apa ini? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika tugas ini aneh?" keluhan seseorang mulai terdengar sangat marah.

"Itu sudah tugas kita, bagaimana pun harus kau kerjakan, Soo. Itu pun jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan nilai C di mata pelajaran ini," saut temannya. Mereka berdua- ah, tidak berpuluh-puluh mahasiswa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat di mana mereka menjejali otak mereka dengan materi-materi yang ada di dunia ini, materi yang berguna untuk masa depan mereka.

"Tapi ini aneh! Tak pernah ada materi seperti ini di buku! Cari saja di internet! Mana ada tugas untuk menulis sebuah teks berisi tentang mahluk yang keberadaanya belum tentu ada di dunia ini! Untuk apa tugas ini, Baek?!" bentak lelaki yang sejak tadi menggerutu, yang memiliki tag name Do Kyungsoo itu.

"Kan tadi guru sudah memberitahu alasannya, Soo. Kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan! Tugas ini untuk mendinginkan otak kita, setelah ujian.. toh, menceritakan karya fiksi dengan tema mahluk-mahluk dongeng pasti menyenangkan. Apalagi ber-_genre_ _Fantasy-Romance_," celoteh teman Do Kyungsoo yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau ini, laki-laki atau perempuan?! Aku tetap tak suka! Aku tak suka jika ada mahluk yang belum pernah di lihat secara pasti dan ada keterangan ilmiahnya, dianggap ada di dunia ini! Ah, sudahlah Baek, pulanglah sana! Lelakimu sudah menunggu dengan gaya 'sok' miliknya itu," Kyungsoo mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun, setelah mata besarnya itu menangkap lelaki yang ia kenal.

"Hei! Hei! Begitu juga dia kan pacarku! Jangan pernah mengatainya 'Sok'! Itu hanya style pakaiannya, saja! Sudahlah aku pulang, Bye, Kyung!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan ke arah lelaki jangkung yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan mobil hitamnya itu.

"Bye," Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian lelaki kecil bermata besar itu berjalan pelan menuju parkiran, berniat mengambil mobil yang ia bawa sendiri.

"Hei.. dengar-dengar! Katanya Kai akan pindah ke sekolah ini!" seru seorang perempuan pada gerombolan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, walaupun Kyungsoo sangat ingin pulang.

"Kai? Kai siapa?!" tanya salah satu temannya. Orang pertama yang menyebarkan info itu berdecih pelan.

"Bagaimana kau tak tau seorang Kai?! Itu loh aktor dan dancer yang tampan yang sekarang sedang naik daun!" tambah teman yang lain.

"Masa sih?!"

"Ya! Katanya sekarang juga, ada disini untuk mengurus datanya! Bagaimana jika kita berpencar untuk mencarinya?!"

"Ide bagus! Tapi kalian berjanjilah, jika sudah menemukannya kalian tidak boleh berdiam diri! Kalian harus memanggil kita dulu, ok?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena mendengar ocehan para wanita tadi. Bukan karena Kyungsoo membenci mereka, ia hanya penasaran dengan seorang 'Kai' orang yang sekarang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Entah itu di televisi, ataupun di koran.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak mau tau tentang siapa Kai dan bagaimana fisik Kai yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui. Kyungsoo hanya tak mau saat seorang Kai merusak kehidupan tenangnya di sekolah dengan sorak-sorai siswi perempuan, dan ia berdo'a agar seorang Kai tidak hadir dikelasnya, Baekhyun saja sudah cukup.

"Lihat-lihatlah jika berjalan, bagaimana jika nanti kau menabrak banyak orang" suara asing seseorang menyeruak masuk ke telinga Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang berpikir," Kyungsoo segera membungkuk, beberapa sekon kemudian ia menemukan lelaki di hadapannya dengan fisik yang menurut Kyungsoo keren.

Lelaki bertubuh cukup tinggi, walaupun tidak setinggi lelaki Baekhyun. Berkulit exotis, kecoklatan yang menggairahkan. Bibirnya tebal, sexy. Dan dengan rambut yang di warnai putih platina.

Kyungsoo diam memandang lelaki tersebut, rambut platinanya membuatnya bingung. "Dia artis?" batin Kyungsoo. Untuk rakyat biasa tak mungkin untuk mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna mencolok dan sangat kontras dari kulit mereka. Palingan hanya seperti dirinya, yang berambut coklat ataupun orang lain yang rambutnya berwarana kuning kecoklatan.

"Kau siapa?"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan, sampai lelaki platina itu menjawab, Kyungsoo baru tersadar jika ia melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau tak mengenalku?! Ah, baiklah namaku Kim Jongin. Biasa di panggil atau di sebut dengan nama Kai, Kau ini orangnya tak pernah melihat tv, ya?" tanyanya, lelaki yang mengakui Kai itu menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak Kyungsoo agar berkenalan.

"Huh, jadi kau Kai? Ya sudah, yang penting aku sudah mengetahui wajahmu, minggir!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan lelaki itu, kemudian Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menyenggol tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

"Hei?! Sifat macam apa itu?! Apa kau tak tau jika ak-!" Kai tersentak saat melihat Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo segera menghidupkan mobilnya, dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sifat macam apa?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padanya! Bagaimana aku mau mengenalnya! Aku saja lebih memfokuskan diriku belajar dari pada melihat gosip-gosip yang belum tentu kebenarannya itu!" gerutu Kyungsoo saat ia berhasil melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sekolahnya itu.

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
